


暮色四合

by LiliaforJesse



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaforJesse/pseuds/LiliaforJesse





	暮色四合

*农场主x养蜂人

 

“先生，这片庄园原先是本地一位爵爷的私有财产，”管家微微欠身，行了一个标准的英式礼，“后因没落充公，几经辗转拍卖到了您的名下。”

 

敞篷车一个急刹，沙尘漫天。男人支着肘，状似慵懒地打量着这片改造后一眼望不到边际的农场，不置可否。

 

“原先的亲眷呢？”

 

管家额角一滴冷汗，对答道：“那位大人犯的罪过不轻，亲眷怕也是早已株连不在人世。”

 

墨镜后神一双狭长桃目神色竟颇为黯然。想来这位也不是纸做的老虎：不过二十有余，白手起家，手腕魄力与财富积聚成正比，同辈人中一骑绝尘。只不过他为何会忽然对置业农场，而非嵌了星级的洲际酒店产生兴趣，多半是有钱人奇怪的癖好，三分钟热度罢了。

 

这么想着，管家伴其身侧，游刃有余介绍开来：

 

“您面前的是养牛场，已照您吩咐换成了荷兰进口乳牛，奶量是普通的三倍。左手边是果园，主种蛇皮果与番荔枝；右侧是作物大棚，全机械化自动收割，常见的种类都有...”

 

“那儿为什么会有花？”

 

“哪儿？哦，那儿就好像与上帝同在的梵蒂冈，是园中之园。花最早也是那位大人种下的，谁也没想到能一直活，就在那儿呆着了，也可以算作是庄园的一部分。”

 

管家含糊其辞，似乎很不愿提及这段陈年旧事。

 

玫瑰园远看花势很盛，捻风带露，偶有暗香浮动。男人打断了管家喋喋不休的介绍，作为整个庄园中最格格不入的存在，显然这片被人精心呵护过的花圃比高产奶牛要有吸引力的多。

 

“先生！不要去那边！”

 

刺是玫瑰抵抗世界的方式，那蜂房里小虫的蜂针，便是养蜂人自保的手段。

 

管家提醒的话音未落，为时已晚。黑黄斑纹交错的军团成群结队蜂拥而至，眼看就要与男人的帅脸亲密接触，伴随着清泉一般悦耳柔和的嗓音，转了个弯，朝着玫瑰花田压境而去：

 

“从没人靠近这儿。”

 

来人全身上下密不透风，单露一双眼，顾盼神飞。

 

“谢谢你救了我，”对美人，男人向来不介意展露他的好风度，“你好，我叫Karry。”

 

“新任的农场主先生？”养蜂人并未承他的好意，伸出的手也没等到回握的那只，“Roy。”

 

“先生少来这边。这些小虫非温顺，玫瑰刺多，我也没空招待您。”

 

说罢他就自顾自追着那些小虫去了，把帅气多金的农场主大人晾在原地，好不尴尬。

 

Karry少说也是个万花丛中过，片叶不沾身的新贵，何曾受过此等冷遇？只是也不曾生这人的气，反倒是多留了几分心思，因这花香，因这有别于凡俗的不食人间烟火气。

 

至于没由来的一见如故，另有隐情。

 

Karry之所以会收购这所庄园，是因为他本是管家口中“那位大人”家司机和保姆的儿子。生于斯长于斯，他所有童年的快乐记忆全系于此，同那个他爱了半生的人。

 

主人家的小儿子，小他两岁的竹马，王圆。

 

彩云易逝琉璃脆。变故发生的时候，他正在世界顶尖的名校攻读MBA硕士，也是王圆父亲的资助加上Karry自己争气，研究生两年竟再没向家里要过钱。他打不起长途电话，只有靠写信的方式聊解相思。连着两个月没有收到王圆的回信，他还以为是小家伙被毕业的琐事缠身，安慰自己熬过这学期就能回国，守在宝贝身边，从此再不分离。

 

谁成想是永别。

 

暮色四合，Karry站在巨大的落地窗前，整个庄园的景色皆收眼底。却找不到一处可以聚焦，如同他空落落的心，盈满了孤独寂寞。

 

“先生，您该就寝了。”

 

“要同我来吗？”

 

梦里的Roy显然要比现实中热情的多。装束也不尽相同，大抵是Karry活跃的脑神经自行添油加醋：紧身的热裤勾勒出的臀形浑圆饱满，迈着猫步，小心避开那些不安分的枝蔓。上衣如纱似雾，腰际一朵玫瑰刺青若隐若现，随风摇曳。

 

曼丽却非轻佻，何论肉身，怕是神魂也要跟着去了。

 

不知是花神再世抑或缪斯再临，握上那双柔荑，肤如凝脂，令他重温起儿时的最爱杏仁豆腐酪。原他的身份是不配食，这么多年，一直住他心里那个，嗜甜的、天真善良的、璀璨夺目的明珠中的明珠，也有一双握起来令人忍不住揉搓的嫩手，一颗不悲天只悯人菩萨心肠。

 

他竟是将这养蜂人作了惨白月光的替身。

 

原是那双眼，太像，太得神韵。时光一去不复返，音容模糊，记忆犹新的唯有那不糅合任何杂质的世间最清透的一双眼，常留心间。

 

“到了。”一扭头，Roy淋了月光，美得如梦似幻。

 

“在想什么？”他勾上了Karry宽厚的肩膀，就那么自然地、天真地、猫一样地凑在颈边吐气，舔弄对方喉间那颗小小的凸起，“抱着我，却还想着别人。”

 

“你顶到我了，”湿软的唇舌游移到男人英俊的面庞，两片肉唇有些费劲地把薄唇包裹，小鹿饮水一般舔弄，“是在求我原谅吗？”

 

风中馥郁的玫瑰花香是绝佳的催情良药。果是花仙再世，Karry托着那两瓣肉臀将人压倒在花田上犯错，茎叶枝干皆似有了魂灵收起尖刺，唯余柔软花瓣作床。何止是手，Roy全身上下又嫩又滑，宛若新剥了壳的鸡蛋，白的反光。

 

Karry在荆棘丛中寻得两颗早已耸立的红豆，和着花瓣揉搓一番，满意于深红熟透的艳色，牙尖一磨，压抑的喘息登时升级为高八度的呻吟。Roy动起情来是极好看的，非但颊腮一片醉人坨红，连圆若滚珠的脚趾都泛着健康的粉色，难耐地蜷起。细瘦的大腿无意识蹭着Karry胯间形状感人的巨兽，仿佛下一秒便要苏醒，将这磨人的小仙子拆吞入腹，吃个干净。

 

臀肉已被玩得青紫，露出汁液淋漓的洞口。Roy早先被玩得射了一回，正瘫在花床上喘息，身体忽然被异物入侵控制不住发出诱人的尖叫。一面摇着头喊“不要”，一面四处乱抓讨抱讨亲，在Karry线条分明的腹肌上留下道道情色的猫抓痕。被进入的那刻软成一摊花泥，香汗成露，晨昏已分。

 

太阳照常升起，好梦并无久长时，一场贪欢而已。

 

Karry掀开丝质的软被，去浴室清洗内裤上的恶痕。窗子没关，晚风送来的花香无比纯粹，只是并不能安抚一颗死灰复燃的心。

 

月光业已揉碎，今夜无人入睡。


End file.
